Shadow Ranma 2x3
| image= | tag= | author=Bruce Grubb | language= | rating=M | type= | genre= | chapters=31 | words= | pub_date=May 9th, 2005 | update=October 3rd, 2012 | current_status= }} Shadow Ranma 2x3 is written by Bruce Grubb and began online publication on May 9th, 2005.Maximara at Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 22-04-2019 It currently stands incomplete at 21 chapters, the most recent of which was published on October 3rd, 2009. Description Plot Chapter 1: Back to the Nekoken A dying Ranma Saotome uses a crystal to go back in time to when he woke up out of the Neko-ken but is woken up by the Sanjiyan Unkara Pendragon Oni. Oni is able to interfere with most of Genma Saotome's stunts (Ryoga Hibiki tags along) and the group meets Maximillion Pegasus gaining knowledge of the ShadowRealm allowing Ranma to bring one of the cards (Harpy's Lady) to life and names her Steelfeather. At Jusenkyo, Ranma (intentionally) falls into Pool of Drowned Female Sanjiyan Unkara, Genma into Pool of drowned Panda and then into an un-cursed pool (resulting in him drowning), Oni into Pool of Drowned Demon, and Ryoga into Pool of Drowned Ran-Pao-Pao. Ranma gains a second personality (Ranko) and discovers the Millennium Puzzle which Genma had gotten and puts it together. At the Amazon village Ranko encounters Sham Pu and has her join her group to help Pegasus and his niece . On the way to the Tendo Dojo the group encounters Pai and asks her to accompany them as it is clear she hasn't had a bath in a long time. At the Tendo Dojo the curses are demonstrated and Soun Tendo faints. Chapter 2: Past Memories and Future Warnings Akane Tendo encounters the travelers in the furo who defuses the encounter that happened in the original timeline. The next day they all go to school only it is Ryoga not Ranma who jumps out a window into a pool with Tatewaki Kuno right behind. Later Pai demonstrates that Sanjiyan Unkara are immune to Akane's efforts at cooking and Sanjiyan Unkara dishes are as bad for normals as Akane's cooking, and Parvati learns some physics. At lunch a news reports describes actions in the Juuban district using energy from the Shadow Matches (Parvati is less then happy with them being derived from Shadow Games) go there and find Pagasus (decked out as the Red Baron) battling the Black Moon Clan who have appeared earlier then they originally did. Wiseman reveals that he has Seto's Deck with him and that he is a lich. After a thumb nail sketch of why they are doing this, his Black Moon Clan accepting Pagasus' offer to come to his floating base a Castle of Dark Illusions. There Wiseman reveals some of the events of his timeline which shows this world diverged nearly a decade ago. Pegasus points out that since he has already brought back his wife Cynthia he has no reason to go down the path he did in Wiseman's timeline and what happened when he and his niece battled two years ago. He also correctly deduce that the three gods cards will summon three Sanjiyan Unkara lost is a Shadow Game that went wild 3,000 years ago. Pegasus reveals he has kidnapped Seto's brother via a ShadowRealm copy of Sailor Pluto as part of an elaborate plan to stop the Big 5. Wiseman goes and portrays himself as the kidnapper and after revealing he is a walking corpse that he will grant a boon to the person who can defeat him in the upcoming Duelist Kingdom Tournament. On Duelist Kingdom in another 30th century Pharaoh Wiseman, Mistress Millennium and the Sailor Scouts wipe each other out as Chibi-Usa and her friend Nephi travel back to the present of Ranma and friends... only it isn't their past. Pegasus that they all compare notes on their respective futures and so creates a different future. Chapter 3: Butterfly Effect As Ranko and Akane talk Nabiki Tendo tries to find Pai's stash of gems and accidentally summons a Takuhi which mortally wounds Akane. With no apparent options available Ranko makes Akane her Wu. Ranma makes the offer to Akane to use the Sanjiyan Unkara water on her so he can become her Wu. At school several matters are addressed. Returning home they find that Nephi has turned Mai into a Harpy Lady and Pegasus has put together a makeshift League of Nations for the ShadowBeings he calls the League of Otherworlds. Shadi arrives and finds out that Oni is Ameterasu. At the regional Pegasus and Hotaru hand out the regional award to Weevil and announces the power behind Duel Monsters. Via ShadowRealm enhanced video tape Yugi and his friends are told about Wiseman. Pegasus correctly deduces that someone is behind these particular futures arriving in their present which a figure at the End of Time reveals is part of a plan to eliminate Crystal Tokyo from all futures. Wiseman reveals during a duel that he is Kaiba Mokuba as Ke Lun makes her way to the Nermia ward. At school, Hotaru demonstrates she generates black ki and Mai and Ukyo join Ranma's class. Pai demonstrates she has really weird ideas of what makes a family and Kuno shows up so angering Amaterasu with his antics that she goes to the grave of Japan's last Shogun (Douglas MacArthur) to calm down lest she out right kill the moron. Later, Akane and Mai get more in tune with what their new status means and Black Lady relates what her monther in her future did to the world. Ranko learns that Nabiki extorts money as a way of control. The next day Ryoga, tired of Kuno's antics turns him into a human pretzel and the Tannin-English has a mental breakdown running off claiming he has died and gone to Hell. Chapter 4: Sanjiyan Unkara Legacies Hinako Ninomiya shows up and Ke Lun arrives and learns of the plan to have Sham Pu used the pool of Drowned Sanjiyan Unkara (the original purpose of the tournament). Akane's summoning of a Shdowbeing (Skyfeather) resuts in her mother returning and she is not happy with Soun. Chapter 5: Leinsters Shadow Kingdom Pegasus offers an alternative to the two aliens (Ginga Seijuurou and Ginga Natsumi) trying to get energy for the Makaiju. Ke Lun gets a demonstration of the power anyone who wields a Millennium Item can possess with the right knowledge. Panik and his ShadowBeing wife Liltha (a Dark Elf) give a demonstration of the love energy Makaiju needs. The Dojo Yaburi and the Bakuchioh King arrives and Pegasus does a quick contract so they will have to win in the Duelest Kingdom tournament to go through with any plans they have regarding the Tendo Dojo. More of the history of the SDR reality is revealed as the purple robed figured figure at the End of Time gloats how events will lead to Crystal Tokyo not existing in any future. The Time Gates of Nephi's timeline latch on the dreams of Shadow Pluto altering parts of Japan to mirror that of the SDR timeline to the point that people dead in the normal timeline are alive... including Hirohito Yamato. Pegasus reveals that he has detected Jusenkyo magic but bring back the dead is not one of its abilities and Dark Lady reveals that the mind alteration in Hiroshima and Nagasaki is very similar to a power the Ginzuishou has. It is also revealed that the scabbard of Excalibur make the person wearing it a Wu. In a flashback, Panik and four other people go to Hong Kong to get the Ningen No Zou. In the present, Pegasus has a talk with Isis Ishtar and summons Obelisk the Tormentor (Geb the Egyptian god of earth) and Ranma gives her a verbal smack down for they way they handled her brother. On the island Yuki and Wiseman duel with Shadow Pluto revealing at the end of it that she is Mistress 9. Later, Bakura (possessed by the spirit in the Ring) and Ranma duel with the duel going completely pearshaped changing the entire island into a bridge realm (a merging of the real world and the ShadowRealm). During a duel between Mai and Panik it is revealed that Pagasus had been forced to kill Queen Beryl and she had come back as Liltha. As compensation for dishonor caused by one of his ShadowBeings Panik gives Mai the Castle of Dark Illusions as a rookery (all cards now summon ShadowBeings). Things on the island continue to deteriorate. Chapter 6: Rats in a Maze As the finals begin Pegasus reveals that he thinks all this has been arraigned by the spirits in the Millennium Items and realises that the Moon Kingdom must have been in another universe. At the finals Sailor Pluto of Wiseman's timeline appears and they fight. Everyone else escapes or is teleported out as Wiseman uses his ShadowRealm power blowing the dueling castle to pieces. Notes See Also *Wu Onehalf'' Other External Links *[https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2386270/1/Shadow-Ranma-2x3 Shadow Ranma 2x3] at Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 16-04-2019 References